The Pirates
by Lady Edyleen
Summary: Please don't expect anything big, but it's borne out of me wanting to see more of Pirate Arthur.. and more of his family! And more of Alice, his sister. xD And since they came mostly inspired off my roleplayer friends, but I really hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Fanfic!

~This I just made because I wanted to see more pirate Arthurs… and I also wanted to see more of the rest of his family. So I made this one, and it of course includes Pirate Iggy, Spain and Prussia, and most of the Kirkland family, and their fem versions! So please enjoy ~

Btw – human names used. And occasionally country names.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they may be warped out of whack but they're still based on some ocs and characters from Hetalia, which is by Hidekaz Himaruya – he who knows so much I bow to.

Chapter One

The fair-haired boy with emerald eyes ran after his brother, speeding away from him on a horse. He sprinted furiously, already breathing hard but refusing to give up. "You told me I could ride!" He yelled, with what felt like his last breath. He stumbled, and let himself fall to the grass, lying down and trying to pace himself.

His brother, with equally green eyes glinting with the sunlight and his auburn hair running wild in his wind, charging fast with his dark-brown mare across the fields, laughed as he looked straight ahead. "I never said I promised!" He cheekily called behind his shoulder, resuming his laughter. When he turned, he saw his younger brother on the ground and turned his horse, doubling back. "Givin' up so soon, Arthur?" he asked. Arthur glared at him, still trying to catch his breath. He averted his gaze to the blue sky, away from Iain's taunting face. He sat up after a few moments. "You'd be in a worse state if you were the one running after a horse," He amended with a clear accent. "Aye, but I'm not," his brother gamely replied.

Both their heads turned to the high-pitched laughter coming from the direction of the house. A girl with their eyes and hair as fair as Arthur, with pink ribbons streaming behind her, pelted down the hill towards them. Their other sister, Katharine, with a light-brown shade of hair, burst out of the doorway and hastened down the steps. She hurried, but gave up to the much faster little girl running towards her brothers. "Come back," she called weakly, letting go of her skirts and sighing.

Alice leaped into her twin's arms, squealing happily. "Oof," He grunted as he went down again, his little sister laughing and hugging him. He hugged her back, as the world started spinning. "Alice, ow," She laughed, smiling at him apologetically. Iain made the horse step forward as he squinted down at his sister. "Little sister, yer feet're bare," he pointed out. She frowned at her older brother as Arthur struggled to sit up. "I can't run in those – it's not that they hurt, but I'll stumble all over them. And Kat and Ellie _hate_ it when I scuff my shoes." Iain frowned at her from atop his horse. "You should'na be runnin' at all," he remarked. "Where's James…" Arthur asked, rubbing his head, and the sore spot on his chest where his twin sister hit him.

"It's teatime," Came Katharine's voice from where Alice left her. Arthur clambered to his feet, with Alice by his side. Iain turned from his brothers and headed for the stables. "He should have let you ride," Alice told her brother. "You're like an arrow when you're on a horse," Arthur smiled. "Thanks," He put an arm over her shoulders. "You're like an arrow on your feet," He replied, and Alice beamed. '

Together, they clambered up back to the house on the hill, where their brothers and sisters waited.

-End of Chapter-

How was it? I don't own Hetalia, or any of their characters, not their names, no copyright infringement intended. I'm not even sure about the plot. Well, I guess the plot's mine. And so and so and so.

Oh, and before I forget

– Arthur and Alice = England

Iain = Scotland

Katharine = Fem!Ireland


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flying Mint Bunny

Disclaimer: Hetalia, from whom the characters in this story were based on, does not belong to me, and neither do their names. Only the plot belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended. Flying Mint Bunny does not belong to me. I wish he does. Angleterre, je t'aime u Please enjoy!

James followed the two children clambering up the hill with his eyes from the window. "Those two are fond of each other," He observed. Gabrielle, seated opposite him, smiled with a twinkle in her eye as she lifted her teacup to her lips. "Aye. I imagine they'll be together even long after either of them gets married."

Lianna, sitting beside her sister-in law and cousin, coughed. "Problem, Lianna?" James inquired.

"No – none, that is… I just choked. On this." She held up her teacup to show her relatives. "Excuse me," she murmured, her eyes trained on her lap. "One of those lads ask again, sister?" Vincent asked slyly, striding in from the doorway. Lianna twitched.

"What're you going on about," she muttered with annoyance. Vincent just grinned.

"One of those boys that she and Iain go about in town," he made a 'walking' motion with his fingers. "-Casually, proposed to our sister." He rubbed his chin grinning at his sister's face turning the color of beet. "Casually."

James' eyebrow rose. "Ah? When… when did this happen?" James asked. "Two days ago. Up town." She replied tartly. "And your answer was?" Katharine prompted. "Tch…" Lianna gritted her teeth, and Vincent answered for her. "She didn't reply!" he said this with a smirk, performing grand gestures to the air, obviously mocking his sister, fuming silently. James and Katharine exchanged looks as Vincent sat down.

Iain walked in, grunting in greeting, ignored the cup of tea in his place and picked up a sandwich. He smiled at Lianna as he took the seat next to her, who tilted her head in greeting. "Oi, hold up. Did you leave Alice and Arthur with Katharine again?" Vincent frowned.

"Ah, they'll do fine. With those two, it be Katharine who needs watching." As he took a bite from his sandwich and chewed. His brother sighed and rose from his seat. "And yet you still left them with her…?" he trailed, with a pointed look.

"I'm fine, thank you," Katharine hastened in, with Alice and Arthur in tow. James winked at his siblings while Gabrielle nodded to them. Vincent sank back to his chair. Iain smiled sardonically at Arthur, who stuck out his tongue in reply. Alice giggled.

Katharine took her seat next to James, and Alice and Arthur took the seats between Iain and Vincent. Arthur inched his chair away from Iain, who noticed and smiled menacingly. "I'll show you something later," Alice whispered to her brother. His eyes widened. "Is it…?" She nodded conspiratorially. Lianna noticed and gave them both a sharp look. The twins uniformly picked up their teacups and sipped obediently, sneaking glances at Lianna, who sighed and turned to their older siblings.

After teatime, they both excused themselves after the subject of Lianna's proposal had crept back into the conversation. They were at the hallway outside of Alice's chambers. "I kept him in here," she whispered, ushering her brother in. The room was white and pink, curtains riding the wind rushing in from the open windows, pristine sheets and white furniture.

She led him to the area behind her bed and held back some draping to reveal a peculiar animal munching on some carrots and leaves. It was mint green bunny, with wings protruding from its back covered in green fluff. Arthur rushed over to pet it.

They hadn't named the creature, but they'd seen it a couple of times before, first appearing a few days a month from then. It was during their trip to town – and it had followed them home, appearing and reappearing on its own.

"Flying mint bunny," Arthur remarked. "What?" Alice asked. "It's what he is, a flying mint bunny." Alice mulled it over in her head. "Yeah, that's what it is." Suddenly, a breeze rushed in from outside. The rabbit perked up its ears and hovered for a minute, before zipping outside the window.

"Where is it going?" Alice asked. "Let's find out!" Arthur urged her. She bit her lip. "Are you sure? We might get caught." "No – we'll think of something. And we'll just be quick." She nodded as they ran out of the room together.

**How was it? ^^; I repeat, no copyright infringement intended. Flying mint bunny doesn't belong to me – I wish he did. 8D And so. Oh wait!**

**James and Gabrielle – Wales. Blue-green eyes, with an orange tinge to their light brown hair. Cousins that have married.**

**Vincent – Ireland. **

**Lianna – Fem!Scotland**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arthur and Alice passed many doors on the way to the main entrance, but didn't find any sign of the siblings they were trying to avoid. "Where are they…" Alice wondered aloud as they passed the tearoom. Arthur visibly shrugged, although he was aware of his sister's rhetoric.

They tried catching their breath upon reaching open air as they scanned the green hills for any sign of their friend. "Over there," Arthur pointed north, catching a glimpse of mint green wing. He and his sister took off running to where he pointed, but found no sign of the flying bunny. Instead, they found all of their siblings, huddled around a coach with a broken wheel and a pale man in a dark suit. James looked up and found his younger siblings by the hill. "Alice. Arthur. What are you doing here?" He called, as he briskly left the group and joined them. There was a moment of silence, which seemed terrible for Arthur considering he had no idea what to say.

"We saw the carriage from the house," Alice quickly put in. Arthur glanced briefly at his sister before nodding at James. His brother stared off into the distance, and the children shut their eyes in anticipation of a reprimand that never came. "I see." They looked up at him. He would have been stern, except he simply looked tired. "What's happened?" Arthur asked impulsively.

"This man… arrived. He brought news. One of those boys Iain and Lianna hung out with uptown. The one who proposed, he… er," he looked back at the group around the man. Arthur and Alice craned their necks around their older, much bigger brother. Katharine was holding one of Lianna's hands, and Vincent was examining the broken wheel. Iain was talking to the man, his demeanor nowhere near calm and teasing, like he was with his younger brother and sister. Gabrielle was looking worried, her eyes alternating between Vincent with the broken wheel, and the man talking to Iain and her sisters.

Lianna sank into her sister's sisters, tearing up. "F… Francis…" she mouthed. "He left you a share of his estate, both of you…" The man started, holding out a sheaf of papers. He swallowed, as Lianna's hand darted in and slapped the papers away. "I don't want them," she intoned. "I'm sorry, I don't… I have to… house…"she barely got out before she took off in the direction of the house, not looking back. Katharine looked down at her feet as Lianna broke free from her. James winced as their sister breezed past them.

"Lianna," he weakly called. Gabrielle looked torn, between staying or running after her sister. "I'll go," Alice called, before breaking into a run. "Alice..!" James managed, slightly stronger. Gabrielle finally tore herself away from the scene and walked to the house, keeping her sisters in sight.

Arthur took another look at his brother. Iain was glaring at the ground intensely, his fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

Her sister was running quite fast, regardless of all her ladylike motions and demeanor. She burst into the house and sped through the corridors, Alice at her heels. Lianna managed her room before shutting it tight, and Alice could hear her sobs. "Lianna, I'm here for you," she said, somewhat silly, except she was a child and said what she meant. "No, go away," her older sister replied, from inside the room. "I don't want to. You need me," she called. She heard her sister's infuriated growl before steps, and Alice heard her crash onto her bed. She pushed at the door and walked to her sister's side, gingerly stroking her sister's hair. "Lianna,"

"You're too young understand, he… I was going to tell him I'd marry him, I was…" she wailed between sobs, trying to muffle them with her pillow. "And suddenly this man comes up just as I was going to tell him yes, and tells me I can't, because… because…" she looked at her sister, defeated. "He's gone, Alice… I don't know…" she resumed crying to her pillow.

"He loved you." Alice finally managed.

"How would you know?"

"He asked you to marry him, he must have loved you even a little." She hugged her sister. "And no matter what happens, you'll still have me. I know I'm not a very good sister, but… I do have to love you." Lianna struggled to get her breathing back, before arching a brow at her sister. "Cheeky, you are," but wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

Yes, yes, I put in their sibling love. Ya gotta admit, it's sweet.

Anyways, I killed off Francis, if you hadn't yet guessed that he was the one who'd proposed to our Lianna. He's dead. No copyright infringement intended, the characters and the story here are based on Hidekaz Himeruya's Hetalia, which isn't mine in any way at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nothing had been the same since what had happened. Lianna and Iain had been sober and morose since the ordeal, and Alice's sudden closeness with their older sister didn't escape Arthur's notice, to which she'd reply with a secret smile. Vincent had replaced the man's wheel, and James and Gabrielle had gone back with him to settle the matters of Iain and Lianna's inheritance uptown.

Missives had come and gone addressed to Iain, from the mourning family, inviting them to come or at least write back. They'd been ignored by both, except by a passing wince from Iain or a rare glance from Lianna.

The carriage ride was hot, and stuffy, but the driver and the man were amiable. He'd introduced himself as the husband of the house head maid, and had been in service of the family since he was a young man. He'd known the young Master and Mistress of the manor, who'd come from France and had gone to live in inherited property. Lady Frances, the sister of the deceased, could opt to return to her mother country if she'd liked, and in truth had been set up to leave, but for some reason, she'd prolonged her stay.

They'd arrived at the manor, with a wonderful garden full of roses, and of late, vines. The manor in itself was large in size, brick and dark wood. They were entertained in the sitting room, by the head housekeeper. "Iain and Lianna, they used to come 'ere quite a lot. It was the young master, e'd met them in the city and they've been fast friends since."

"Of course, it's been to the point that we've heard he'd proposed to Lianna. It was good news," James offered.

"Yes, it was, they were loved by the whole household. Except the young master's always been… unstable in health. T'was the reason they'd come in the first place."

Gabrielle and James nodded gravely, noticing the somber mood of the place. It had the look to be happy and quite festive, but it appeared that all of the cheer had disappeared along with the death of their master.

"Helene…" They heard a clear, chiming voice from the direction of the stairs. "Where are… oh. Visitors." A young lady, with dark brown hair and burgundy eyes sagged against the doorway momentarily before regaining her composure. She was beautiful, and spoke with an accent. "Good afternoon. I apologize that I could not have entertained you, as… as mistress of this household."

James and Gabrielle had stood. "It wasn't a problem, madam." James amended.

"We're the older siblings of Lianna and Iain," Gabrielle offered. The recognition was clear in her eyes. "I see. Allow me to introduce myself… I am Frances Bonnefoy. You are James and Katharine, correct?" "It is. We… we're sorry for your loss." Frances smiled painfully. "I… I sent letters, and messages… did… Iain… and Lianna receive them?" Understanding dawned upon Gabrielle and James. "Y-yes, we have. I'm afraid neither of them have the… the strength to reply."

"Ah. Th-then, it's for the best."

James and Katharine arrived home with things from uptown, trinkets and gifts for Alice and Arthur. Both had been excited for their older siblings' return. As Gabrielle took the twins from Katharine's hands to show them the gifts, James took Iain to the side to speak.

"Iain.. why have you not answered lady Frances?"

He just shrugged, looking at some point over his brother's shoulder, until he finally swallowed. "I'll only remind her of him being alive."

"We both know that things don't have to be…"

"Let me be, brother! She can take care of herself."

"I should hope so, because she's leaving for France."  
>Iain looked shocked at this. "L-leaving..?"<p>

"Don't expect her to hang around for you, brother. After all, you've been so willing to let her be, have you not?"

Iain swallowed. "I…" but James had already rejoined Gabrielle.

"What's the surprise?" Alice was demanding from her. "We'll have to tell you all together." Gabrielle gently replied. Lianna and Katharine appeared, Vincent in tow. Lianna took Iain's hand, looking at him with a sad smile. He returned with a pained look, brushing a finger on her cheek before turning to their siblings' announcement.

"We've been to town to settle arrangements, and found that we still… had some inheritance left over from our parent's passing." James announced.

"Like what?" Vincent asked.

"Ships, Vincent," Gabrielle whispered. "And our stake in the dealings of the seas."

Finally, this fanfic will live up to it's title xD Well, not quite yet, but it will anyway. Francis' death was for a good cause, yes? And Scotland x France is not crack. It's there. Anyway, Hetalia, from whom some of the characters and this fanfic is based on, does not belong to me but came from the truly awesome mind of Hidekaz Himeruya. I bow to him, he who knows so much. Tally ho.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five – Alice**_

__The sea smelled salty, sweet, new, old, scary and yet inviting at the same time – it smelled like a dare to explore, to overcome, to get lost in, and yet to feel like home.

Alice and Arthur stuck close to their older siblings, although their eyes wandered farther than their feet could ever reach. The smells were overwhelming, the mix of sea, salt, sand, wood and metal, ringing and screaming of sailors, filled with words and accent. It wasn't long until Vincent was engaged in a bet, playing cards with some sailors, and Katharine. Gabrielle and James watched the twins, Lianna and Scotland looking at the sailor's shops and market.

The docks were filled with people, and the boats ranged from the tiny fishing boats to the mighty ships, from rafts to huge, white billowing sails.

"Here we are," James suddenly announced.

"Where?" Alice asked. Neither she nor Arthur were even sure that there was a destination, they'd been to caught up in the sights and sounds.

"The Bronze Mermaid." Gabrielle murmured, checking a slip of parchment in James hands. "It was your grandfather's boat. We are going to see if it's still seaworthy." He added with a quirky grin. "Wait… we're going on a ship? On a trip?" Alice asked, biting her nail.

"Well, yes, we are." She stood frozen, as Arthur shook her elbow, with wide mouths open in happy expressions, wide-eyed. Gabrielle chuckled.

"This, is captain Teach, the master of this ship." He grinned at the twins, golden filings in his teeth glistening. Daunted, surely, but Arthur bravely met his eye and Alice beamed back. "Ye've got brave children here. Ye'll need them to stomach the sea." He announced, bending back, cracking his back. "All hands on deck," He squawked, pushing past the twins. "We'll be sailing in an hour, Lords and Ladies," he muttered.

Alice and Arthur tingled with excitement, as Vincent and Katharine appeared. They were smiling. "How was the gambling, brother?" Iain greeted as he and Lianna appeared with packages. "Lost a watch," he muttered. But Katharine grinned and held up her brother's wrist. "Won him a better one."

Arthur was helping his sisters with their things when Alice came up to him. "Arthur… I want to show you something." He looked around, before nodding to his sister.

"He came with us. He followed!" she whispered excitedly. "Who?"

"Flying mint bunny!" His face lit up with hers. "Where?" She led him to a closet, where the bunny flew out. Arthur laughed. "Ha! What a creature!"

"Should we keep him in here?" Alice asked.

"No, he'll be fine, I think." He shook his head.

James and Vincent went around discussing the inheritance, and who would deal with it. Katharine and Gabrielle went around trying to round up the twins, Lianna and Iain taking the twins around to learn the inner workings of the ship. Iain and Lianna were more concerned about the trade, the routes and the business, while Alice and Arthur took their time in talking to the sailors, and listening to the tales of Captain Teach.

"Have you ever met a pirate, Captain Teach?" Arthur asked one day, and even Iain stopped to listen. The seasoned sailor grinned, and drained his drink, before adjusting into his story mode. "Why yes, I have. Truth be told, they be the reason I'm the captain of the Bronze Mermaid nae."

"What are pirates, really?" Alice asked.

"Seafarers, much like me and everyone we sail with today. Except they pillage, and plunder, and explore the seas, and are never afraid to show that they are the masters of the sea – but the sea is master to all, and all are it's servants."

"Are they like you?" she asked innocently.

He laughed at this. "Aye, they must be, but not all are as kindhearted as me!" He grinned, slapping the table several times. "One of them took my first mate's eye. And I know of one with a hook. Aye, they can be cold, but they are the stuff of legends and dreams."

Iain leaned in, with a glint of the old tease in his eyes. "Are we bound to cross any of these pirates?"

Captain Teach grinned. "We have an agreement Should they cross into these waters, they will face _my_ wrath, and that I assure you, is a terrible thing in itself! Those Spanish are the worst, aye."

"Spanish?" Arthur asked. "Aye. One took Johnson's eye, but not an eye is equal to me heart."

Alice settled next to her brother. "Your heart?"

"Their women – fiendishly clever and sly, beautiful and yet tricksters. Got loved by one once." Alice sighed. "That's romantic," Arthur rolled his eyes, as Iain rose. "Enough of those stories, Katharine'll kill me if you're not in bed yet."


End file.
